The invention relates generally to a method of moving a granulate-like material for the treatment of a dental item such as artificial dentures or a dental prosthesis, and an apparatus for performing such a method.
In situations such as in dental laboratories there is frequently a need for small amounts of very fine-grain granulate-like material such as ceramic particles, quartz grains and the like, to be supplied under a certain pressure to the dental prosthesis or like item being handled.